Mrs King Lisense to spy
by abigail.hughes.169
Summary: Mrs King has a secret, What it is and what will it entail. when a certain new spy is on the scene what will it mean for the MI High agents, will they still be agents or will they be out of the job for good? no longer co written. Please review. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Co written by me and justanotherboringbandwhore. Please review on everything.**

Dan had just gotten into school, it was about half an hour until administration started and he was bored already. He decided to walk around and search for his friends.

Mrs King walked past him, "Ah, Daniel" She paused, "Have you seen Aneisha?".

Dan shook his head and smiled, "No miss sorry, i don't think she's in yet".

"Can you tell her i want to see her please?" Mrs King asked, Dan nodded in reply and carried on walking, he wondered why.

* * *

Hermione King had a secret, she was a special agent working for MI9. She hated living in secrecy and was never very good at it so she decided to tell her niece, who probably wouldn't believe her anyway.

She could never seem to find Aneisha, always running off somewhere with those friends of hers. She sighed, kids hey, what can you do? She continued with the paperwork on her desk for her cover job, which she never enjoyed much either.

a while later Aneshia knocked on her aunties door. "come in. Ah Anesha, i have something i need to tell you. However you need to promise to keep it a secret. Do you understand. If you don't it is a matter of life and death."

"I understand, what is it you want to tell me?" Mrs king got something out of her desk draw and put it on the desk. Without meaning to she picked it up and exclaimed. "Have you been through my bedroom?"

"What do you mean that's mine." mrs king was slightly confused by this, how could she recognise her spy pod?

Anesha looked horrified at the news.

**Please review, let us know if you want us to continue with this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**written by justanotherboringbandwhore ~ they might not be writing many more chapters for this due to personal issues but will help me when she can so unless stated it will be written by me from here**

"Um, I will be back in a minute" Aneisha said smiling falsely as she ran from the room and grabbed Tom on the way to the base.

"Neish what is it?" Tom asked as they got there.

"Aneisha, Tom?" Frank asked.

"Aunt Hermione, Mrs King, spy pod" she managed to cough out.

Franks face dropped, "She found your spy pod?".

"No she has her own" Neish replied in complete and utter shock.

"Who would have thought it hey?" Tom asked chuckling.

"Stella should have told me about this" Frank replied angrily, he pulled out his phone and dialed her number.

"Stella, Hermione King, why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"Who?" Stella replied.

"Aneisha's aunt, she's a teacher here and she has a spy pod" Frank said.

"One second, I'll check MI9 records" Frank could hear her tapping away on the computer, "yes she's an MI9 agent".

"Yes I know that, what's she doing here?" Frank yelled.

"Classified" Stella said firmly.

"OH MY GOD!" Frank yelled and hung up.

"What is it?" Tom asked.

"It's classified" Frank replied.

"Urgh" Neish groaned.

"I'll be back later, I am going to go and ask Stella in person" Frank said and walked out of the base.

Mrs King was in her office, she was so confused. Why did Aneisha recognize her spypod? She had heard of junior agents but surely not Aneisha?

**Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am sorry it has taken so long to update, I have had so much work to do. I no longer have a co writter and could really use one because I have no time. any one fancy helping me out?**

"Hey aunt, sorry I ran off. We need to talk because I just don't know what's happening." Anesha said walking back to her office.

"Yes, I think we do." The sat down on either side of the desk "How was it you knew what this was Anesha?"

"It says on the side SPY Pod, please explain what it is." Anesha said calmly handing the small object back.

"This Anesha is a communications device. I work for MI 9. I am here on a special mission. I wish I could tell you what the mission is but without clearance, I can't tell you." Anesha looked at the floor trying to decide what to do. One part of her wanted to know but the other part didn't want Mrs King to find out.

"I understand, but will you please tell me why your here." She fiddled with her ID in her pocket.

Having being trained in reading people's body actions Mrs King asked "What is that in your pocket Anesha. Please tell me, remembering that I am trained in combat." Mrs King stood up showing that she was going to find out what Anesha was hiding.

Slowly and in fear, Anesha withdrew her ID card placing it on the desk. "I am trained in combat too Auntie, I have to go." She stood up and took her card before leaving to go down to HQ.

* * *

"It is true, she is an agent, and she knows I am too." Anesha said bursting into HQ. "Frank, I'm going to hibernate down here."

"What happened Anesha?" Frank said walking to her and sitting down next to her. "How does she know your and agent?"

"I am usually good at it but I couldn't resist fiddling with my ID and she noticed. Frank I'm sorry. She is here on a mission, I don't know what it is but it has to be something to do with us." Anesha was avoiding eye contact and everyone could see that the was struggling not to cry.

Frank backed away, "Yes it has to be to do with us." Tom came over and gave her a hug whilst everyone else started discussing what to do next.

**Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey this is replacement chapter four as i realised that the after one didn't make any sense, I'm so sorry.

* * *

later that night, Aneisha was on her way home alone kicking a rock down the street thinking about the day that had past. Everything in her mind just didn't make sense at the moment.

Having seen her leave school Mrs King decided to follow her in the car to offer her a lift home and hopefully get some more information.

"Hey, I'm sorry about earlier" She said as she drove up next to the young girl "Would you like me to give you a lift home?"

After a long while of thinking Aneisha walked around the car and hopped into the front seat. "actually could i go back to yours, i would like to have a bit of a chat." She sounded very nervous and lost.

"Of course, have you had anything to eat yet i was thinking i might put in a pizza when i got back." King replied as friendly as possible.

"Yes please" she replied, starting to drop off. "If i fall asleep just wake me up sorry its been a long day." Hermione reached around the back and collected a blanket she kept in the car. It was an hour to get back to her house. For ages she had been trying to relocate but nothing suitable was coming up.

* * *

please review hopefully i will finish this story soon ish. I've not got any co writers anymore so bare with me. please do check out my other two MI High fics. sorry about length, hopefully will get longer soon


	5. Chapter 5

fast update after last to try get this story finished ASAP

* * *

"Hey Hun, wake up we are here." Hermione said shaking her slightly.

"Sorry did i sleep the entire way?" She replied rubbing her eyes and looking around. Because of school she had never been to her Aunts house before and it was clear that distance wasn't the real reason. "wow this place looks great, Is it MI 9?"

"Yea, come on in, ill get some food going, I've already told your mum you are staying at mine tonight." Leading Aneisha into the building smiling to herself at how much she was looking around. "Would you like to see some more exciting things. You will need your pass to get in though." Turning off the corridor they were on and onto another some the reached a door which needed to be scanned to get in.

The door opened and inside was the nicest gymnastic/fighting space she had ever seen with weapons around the edge and sprung floor and walls all around. "Wow this is incredible, i might be coming to stay with you more often if that's alright."

"Course that's no problem the bus goes right past here from st Hearts. Ill see if i can find my spare key. Come on up to my apartment and we will have a little chat." With that she walked off up the corridor at surprising speed baring in mid the heels she was wearing.

Entering the apartment she went to sit on one of the sofas and flicked the tele on as her Aunt went into the kitchen to cook food.

"I love this place," Aneisha muttered to herself. the room was smart with a few doors leading off and the tech was so advanced it was a wonder how MI 9 agents could stay in these places for free.

"Me too," Mrs king surprisingly said in the room next door "Yea it training helps you to teach some times no one gets away with no talking in my classroom." She strode into the room and took a seat in the sofa opposite her neice. "So i suppose i should explain why im at st Heart, shouldnt i?"

"Wait are you not going to make me explain too?" She replied shocked.

"No it is obvious you work for MI High in the base off the caretakers cupboard. I had a feeling that you worked there baring in mind how much of class you miss young lady." Both giggled at her attempt to be stern. "However i am here to decide if you lot have jobs next year or not."

* * *

Im sorry about the cliffy, but wanted to break paragraphs up a lil. please review. Abigail


	6. Chapter 6

"What do you mean by that?" She said jumping up

"Calm down or I wont answer" Mrs king felt a little like she was going to be attacked "Right, as you know, you and your team mates are in your last years at school and it needs to be decided if you are going to be offered a job next year as senior agents."

She waited a few minuets for the information to be processed.

"So, your saying we don't automatically have jobs next year? That's not fair we are a great team." Aneisha looked as though she were about to cry.

"At the moment it looks like you will all get jobs in your respective fields however that's only from the paperwork i need to see you all actually working. Can i ask who the others are in the team?"

Aneisha wasn't sure if she was supposed to answer this but replied with "Dan, Tom and Zoe."

"And whom may i ask is in charge?" replied Hermione deep in thought.

"Frank heads up the team but Stela plays a large role in it too"

Shocked she just managed to reply with "You mean the caretaker is MI 9? Wow, that is good cover." She trailed off "Im just going to check on the pizza back in a moment"

With that she walked off taking a clip board with her.

* * *

When the large pizza had been finished, Mrs King declared "Right i have a feeling that tomorrow will be a very long and tiring day for you so go get some sleep your room is the second on the left there are clothes in there for you already."

"Thanks Auntie, see you in the morning, what time are we leaving?" Aneisha said yawning,

"About 600 hours, ill wake you in time for breakfast."

* * *

i think there will be about 3/4 more chapters.


	7. Chapter 7

"Wake up, time to get going" Mrs king banged on her bedroom door "We will leave in n hour and a half have a shower and meet me in the kitchen in half an hour."

Aneisha was pulled from sleep wishing that she could have a bit longer asleep but knew that she needed to get up. pulling herself out of bed and going to the bathroom she washed and was ready in 28 minuets flat. Deciding on school uniform as the best option she went and sat at the table waiting her aunt to finish.

"Morning, how are you?" Mrs king asked. "Why are you wearing school uniform?"

Aneisha was really confused by this "Well I'm going to school aren't I?"

"You are going to school yes, but i got you up early coz i thought you might like to use the gym for a bit before school. What you think?" Aneisha was shocked but she ran and hugged her

"Yes please that sound so cool i would love to so much."

After gobbling down some scrambled eggs she ran to get changed. "Lets go then."

* * *

"Cool moves, how do you like the equipment?" Hermione asked as Aneisha as she was finishing her work out

"I love it, think you can get me one in St hopes?" She joked "I'm really quick going to shower and change ill see you in 10 mins."

She ran off to her room.

* * *

In HQ

"So what's going on with kingie?" Tom asked eating biscuits at break time.

"Well basically she is here to judge whether or not we get jobs wen we leave school." Aneisha reported. "She also hinted that something would be happening today, Frank do you know anything?"

"As a matter of fact I do, you will al be needed over the next three days to complete challenges set out by the examiner who i now know to be Agent King. Today will be technical, tomorrow will be physical, and Thursday will be team working. Results posted by Friday. Anyway your already late to lessons all of you get upstairs and i will see you soon."

"Ok, but Frank, I'm rubbish at Technical stuff im never going to pass." Dan said entering the lift.

"You are a field agent so your tests will be different to Toms, it will be tec that is needed within the field.

* * *

Please review to let me know what you think of where this story is going. abigail


	8. Chapter 8

TECNICAL EXAMINATION

"Hello team, my name is Agent King and as you will already know, i will be running this examination." Mrs King was down in HQ in one of the side rooms. "There are two tests that you can take, the first is Field agent application and the second is Technical agent application. You may only apply for one at the moment. Please state which test you would like to do via the Ipad in front of you."

Dan, Zoe and Aneisha all picked the Field. As expected Tom chose Technical. "Right please follow the instructions on the devices in front of you to complete the test, you have half an hour.

The test that the field agents were completing was a simulator. they were in a KORPS base and they had to find the first name of the agent with the sur name of Williams by finding their way through the maze using their spy pod. The technical test was similar however the information needed to be found by breaking through security walls and hacking their computers.

Zoe was the first agent finished. She had worked out the puzzle very quickly and was free to return to school.

Tom was next and he also left. Aneisha and Dan seemed to be struggling but they had a long time left, King just hoped that the two would be able to finish in the time.

Half an hour went by and king spoke "you may continue the test or give up but that is time." Both agents continued. Aneisha finishing 7 minuets late and Dan finishing 12.

"Well done, you may now attend last lesson. Have fun and ill see you tomorrow. Aneisha you are staying with your mother tonight as i have work to do." And with that they all left HQ

* * *

"Hey how you guys do?" Zoe asked her mates in registration

"Me and Dan didn't finish in the time but we did finish fairly soon after. It was a horrid test but all the elements made sense. How was your test Tom?" Aneisha asked

"It was basic stuff really just took time. We had 9 computers and we had to hack into each one to find the info and work out which set of info was correct." Tom was looking very proud of himself "How about you Dan, don't look upset I'm sure you will make up all the marks tomorrow."

"It was so tough i couldn't work the Ipad to move around the building. ah well I'm sure your right." Dan looked thoughtful "Watch out Kings back" The team giggled in response.

* * *

As you can guess i will go a chapter per one. please let me know what you think the end result should be.

please review


	9. Chapter 9

PHYSICAL EXAMINATION

"I assume you are all still applying for the same sides of on with the exercises. We are all going to get in the mini bus and go to a secret location where you will be briefed." Kings told them over their communicators.

Each of the agents set out to the mini bus and left the school still in uniform. it only took 10 mins to get to the first stop and Tom was let out. the same happened with different locations across town.

* * *

"Agents" King again spoke down the communicator "You each have someone following you but there is an emergency back at base. you each have half an hour to return without being followed and giving them the location of the base. see you all soon."

* * *

Tom POV

"Well this isn't too difficult." his spy pod told him that he was only five mins away so all he had to do was get there without being followed by the guy in the Korps jacket from an upstairs window. setting of at a brisk run he found that the guy wasn't following him. "Lucky me"

* * *

Zoe POV

_Im a ten min run away and the only person who is paying any attention to me is they person feeding the birds._ Zoe thought to herself. _im going to get a bus to the opposite side of the school then walk the rest of the way, it will only take me about 15/20 mins i think._

With that she jumped on the number 28 bus as it passed.

* * *

Dan POV

Dan also checked his Spy pod and found himself a ten min run away. Noticing a man starting to follow hem he quickly dashed into the busy shopping centre hoping to knock the guy off his tail. running up to the fourth floor making sure the man was also on that floor before jumping into a lift to the bottom floor and free running back to St Hearts.

* * *

Aneisha POV

"Darn, I'm ages away." After checking the GPS on her phone she realised that she was a 20 min run away. quickly waving down a taxi, she jumped in and gave him the address of the school. hoping that the person wouldn't follow her.

* * *

King POV

"Hello Tom, you did well you are free, you will get the results in registration." Tom had been the first to arrive but she didn't yet know if he had been followed. Dan was next followed by Aneisha then finally Zoe. All were well within the time limit.

* * *

Registration

"Hello everyone, i have your end of term assessments please come and collect them when i read your names."

Results of physical examination:

Daniel Morgan: No time penalties, not followed

Zoe London: No time penalties, not followed

Aneisha Jones: No time penalties, not followed, method tracked.

Thomas Tucker: No time penalties, followed.

* * *

What do you think, are you liking this story. review and let me know. :)


	10. Chapter 10

TEAM EXAMINATION

"Welcome team to your final test. Thank you everyone for coming in early but it is in your benefit. There are files missing from the MI 9 system. these files have been put onto a data stick and hidden somewhere in the school. Your mission is to locate and retreive the data stick without blowing your covers. You have untill the end of the school day to complete this mission." King informed them "Off you go. Frank please coud Ihave a word."

The two adults left to go into another room. "So, do you think their progress so far is a fair indicator of their talent?" Hermione asked worried that what she was doing wasn't a fair indictor.

"Yes, I think it is. I do think this mission could be a little bit more difficult for them, they had done some amazing things in that team." Frank admitted.

"It will get more difficult soon, what i didnt tell them was that there would be an MI 9 agent pretending to be a KORPS agent hey will be trying to find the data stick also," She admitted "See you later i have a job to do."

* * *

"Tom and Zoe check the CCTV we will go and look around meet in registration in 45 mins. oh and tom see if you can find out what files were taken." Dan explained to his team.

Each member of the team followed the respective delegated jobs to the best of their ability.

"Did anyone find anything?" Tom asked receiving only shakes of his head in return "Ok well, we will have to think of something. keep your eyes peeled for them."

"We can look around again at break, Tom do you think you can keep an eye on the CCTV throughout the day please." Anisha said.

"Sure thing. We better pay attention now. tho guys" Tom admitted.

* * *

"Mr Flatly, please may i go to the toilet?" Zoe asked during geography.

"Of course Zoe" He replied kindly.

"Thanks." With that Zoe stood and left the classroom. she had been looking over Toms shoulder in class and had spotted a data stick she recognised.

Walking to where she had seen it laying on the ground, she picked it up and used a spy glass to see if it had the MI 9 water mark on it, which it did.

Pleased with herself she returned to class dropping the data stick on Toms desk. Knowing what she wanted him to do, he put the memory stick into his spy pod and to his surprise found the missing files. Conveniently the bell then rang, "Well done zoe lets go give the data stick to Mrs King."

"Auntie, we found it, here you go." Aneisha said proudly walking into her office, the rest of the team following behind.

"Yes you did find it correctly, however the device has been plugged into two different computers meaning that another computer in the school has the same information saved to it. you must delete the data." Agent King told them.

All the agent left the office apart from Tom. "Please may i take the data stick to track it." The stick was handed to him.

"Tom," Dan said not long later, do you think you can follow the CCTV back wards to find out who did it, also track the stick to find out which computer it was plugged into?"

"Of course i can. Ill let you know in a moment." After about 5 minuets of tapping on his laptop he said "An under cover Korps agent found it, they are in school pretending to be a suply teacher." You three go catch him and ill go and wipe the info of the computer.

* * *

Tom POV

He ran to the computer room and logged into the relevant computer, locating the file, he wiped all trace of it, then checked to see if it had been saved anywhere else which luckily it hadn't.

Returning to HQ, where he knew his team would bring the criminal back to, tom sat and waited.

* * *

The others POV

"Right he is waiting for the end of break to happen, Aneisha you go cover the windows and we will go through the respective doors and make the arrest." Zoe delegated.

"Wait how does this fit with not blowing our cover. We need to try and get him into the store cupboard." Aneisha argued. "I will blow the bulb in the room show him where to get a new one from and then when he goes in lock the door and get tom to bring down the lift, actually i think someone should join tom downstairs."

"Good plan" Dan agreed "See you soon."

* * *

In HQ

"In the name of MI 9, your under arrest." Dan said as the man entered HQ. "Girls we have him, he is in the holding cell." He said down the communicator "see you in maths."

* * *

End of the Day in HQ

"Well done agents, that was a very impressive performance. I will be in touch about the results in due course." King told the group.

* * *

There you go, please let me know what you think the result should be im planning one more chapter with the results ect, then maybe a one shot about the ceremony where they get their awards etc.

please review - abigail


	11. Chapter 11

RESULTS DAY

* * *

Dan

Field agent assessment

Technical test: pass with concerns

physical test: Pass

Team test: Pass

Overall: Pass, training in technical abilities required.

* * *

Zoe

Field agent assessment

Technical test: Pass

physical test: pass

team test: pass

overall: pass

* * *

Tom

Technical agent assessment

Technical test: Pass

Physical test: fail

team test: Pass

Overall: Conditional pass. Must pass physical combat course and assessment within 6 months.

* * *

Aneisha

Field agent assessment

Technical test: pass with concerns

physical test: pass with concerns

team test: pass

overall: currently does not obtain required level of training and ability to be promoted. retest in 6 months if wanted.

* * *

Awards ceremony

"You guys all look stunning." Frank greeted the team as they arrived to collect their awards. "Its such a shame carrie didn't make it through, but did you hear what she was offered?"

"Yea, she is helping train agent in gymnastics." Zoe told the team "she will be here somewhere but with the other team."

* * *

sorry about the doggie ending i wasnt really sure how to end it and would rather finish it sooner rather than later

please review - abigail


End file.
